Arnold's Surprise Harem
by YahooSounding
Summary: When Arnold gets a call from Lila, Nadine, Rhonda, Phoebe and Helga respectively about a date on each day, Arnold appears very frantic about the idea. When each date on each day ends, Arnold's feelings seem to be growing for each girl. But does he like one girl more than the others, or all of them equally? ArnoldxHelga, ArnoldxPhoebe, ArnoldxLila, ArnoldxRhonda, ArnoldxNadine
1. A Girls' Bet

This Hey Arnold story, I, er... recently thought up during my writer's block. Give it a look, if you must...

* * *

"Hey Arnold!"

Arnold shook his head a bit as he turned to see Gerald, looking through the books. "What is it, Gerald? Did you find something for our history project?"

"Eh, sort of. But take a listen to this..." Gerald said as he read the segment of the book on Egypt. "According to the book, many sultans, when ruling, always gathered a group of girls he liked in particular... and made them all their wives."

"One sultan and a group of girls, married? That sounds..." Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Ridiculous? Yeah, I know, man, it's nuts!" Gerald said as he put the book aside.

Arnold gave a bit of a toothy grin towards Gerald. Those two were paired up together to do a school project based on a country and the history of the country. For their country, they were given Egypt, and right after school, the two of them were at the library as they were working on the project right now. Gerald was looking through a lot of books as Arnold was writing them down.

"But why would a sultan want a lot of girls? Wouldn't he be just satisfied with one girl he truly loves?" Arnold asked.

"Well... according to this, a sultan can do that, choose one girl from a harem that he loves, and make them sultana, yet sultans still keep the harem mainly for... special purposes." Gerald said.

"Special... purposes? I don't know if I'm... comfortable with that." Arnold said.

"Arnold, my man, imagine yourself for a moment... you, my friend, are a ladies man... albeit so-so on the flirting department, but girls find you attractive!" Gerald smiled.

"Really?" Arnold raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Hm mm! Why, if you had a say in this... I bet you can have any girl follow you, kiss them, date them..." Gerald sighed. "You know, the whole shebang!"

"Gerald, as... uh..." Arnold paused as he thought about the idea for a moment. "As much of an interesting idea as a... 'harem' would be, I don't think I could handle all these girls..."

"Oh no?" Gerald raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Just watch, Arnold. I'm sure the girls are talking about how cute and irresistible you are!"

"...I'm sure they have better things to talk about than me, Gerald." Arnold said, continuing the project.

* * *

"Sorry to complain to you, Helga, but I think we have better things to talk about than Arnold... and how you think the 'football head' should stay away from you if he knows what's good for him." Rhonda rolled her eyes as she, Helga, Phoebe, Lila and Nadine were sitting in Rhonda's room.

"Yeah, whatever." Helga frowned. "Just why did you call us here?"

"Well... as Phoebe may have filled you in on this, Helga, we all agree to the matter that... well..." Rhonda blushed. "Out of all the boys of PS 118, Arnold is a very attractive guy."

"So?" Helga raised an eyebrow as she turned to Phoebe.

"So, there's no mistake about it." Lila smiled. "He's mature, he's nice, he's always ever so caring about everyone... he's the perfect man."

Helga raised an eyebrow as she turned to Lila. "Really? You always seem to reject him a lot of times, as I recall..."

"Maybe in some other world, in some other time, I'd probably get together with him... but as I've said, I-" Lila started.

"Oh, do not deny it, Lila!" Rhonda said. "We're all here because... in some way, shape or form... we all have a crush on Arnold."

"Wait... what?" Helga shook her head in shock as Lila, Nadine, Phoebe, and Rhonda blushed and smiled. "Wait, are you telling me that all of you have your eyes on Arnold? Rhonda, Nadine... LILA? And... and et tu, Phoebe? What about Gerald?"

"Gerald's a nice guy, Helga, sure... but let's face it, he never sticks around with one girl... Arnold on the other hand, is proven to be a very loyal guy..." Phoebe giggled. "I wouldn't mind going out on a date with him..."

"I always showed a bit of an interest in Arnold, ever since he thanked me of curing him of his arachnophobia." Nadine smiled. "He always says I'm an odd, but very unique girl in several ways..."

"I always thought Arnold was pretty hot... and pretty cute in his own way. You know, I always dreamed about an opportunity of being Arnold's... girlfriend..." Rhonda gave a slight giggle.

"And... I'm not one to admit it... but even without him being pushy and all... Arnold is still a fun person, and he's ever so sweet." Lila blushed.

Helga rolled her eyes... before realizing that all eyes were looking straight at her. "What?"

"You've been around Arnold more, Helga dear. Don't deny it, you think he's cute." Rhonda smirked.

"Wh-what?" Helga yelped. "What is this, an intervention? I don't like Arnold! I can't even stand the sight of him!" Helga yelled as Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila raised their eyebrows.

A brief silence occurred as Helga still felt the eyes piercing into her body... before sighing. "Okay, okay, maybe, in my mind, I do believe that Arnold is... for lack of a better term... cute."

"There you go!" All the girls smiled as Phoebe smiled.

"What's the big deal, though? It's not like we can hold a contest to see which girl he likes the most of us!" Helga frowned... then yelped as he noticed the girls' eyes lighten up. "I probably shouldn't have said that..."

"It's settled then... one day every day this week, one of us will go out with Arnold on a date... and we'll see how he... reacts to us, each day... by the sixth day, we'll all confess to him we set up every date just to wonder which of us he likes more." Rhonda smiled.

"What'll happen if he chooses one?" Phoebe asked. "What about the other four?"

"Well, to the victor goes the spoils, I suppose..." Rhonda said. "But I'm sure we'll cross that bridge when we get there..."

"So, what, do we spy on the date?" Helga asked.

"No, Helga. We're going to have the date as normal, no sabotage, nothing. The only rule to each date is that, at the end of the date, one of us girls has to initiate a kiss with Arnold." Rhonda said.

"A kiss?" Helga yelped, and Lila, Phoebe and Nadine looked up in surprise at the same time.

"Of course. It is only fair. Does anyone oppose?" Rhonda asked as all five girls looked at each other. "None of you? Well... I'm already settling on this idea..."

"So am I!" Nadine smiled.

"Gosh, after all the times I refused Arnold, I never would have thought I'd actually do one date with him..." Lila smiled. "But I'll do it."

"So will I!" Phoebe giggled as everyone turned to Helga.

Helga looked at all four girls... then gave a smile. "All right, I'm in! But just so you know, my date with Arnold will blow ALL your other dates out of the water!"

"We shall see, Helga, we shall see..." Rhonda smiled as all five girls huddled closely, arranging their plans.

* * *

"Well, I'll see you sometime. Fortunately, spring break is a good week..." Arnold smiled as Gerald dropped him off at home.

"See you later, man!" Gerald said as he walked off.

Feeling satisfied, Arnold went inside the boarding house, said hello to his grandparents in passing as he walked up to the room, sighing about the project he had done.

"Boy... what a day..." Arnold sighed... then smirked. "Heh, a harem... imagine that idea... I don't think anybody I know has a harem... and even then, why would I have one? It sounds... odd..."

As Arnold was pulling his books out, he heard the phone ringing. Arnold paused as he walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Arnold?" A familiar voice asked.

"L-Lila? Is that you?" Arnold said in surprise. "You actually decided to call me?"

Arnold stood there, giving a major blush as he heard Lila's sweet, soothing voice over the phone as Lila coughed, "Uh, yes. I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important."

"N-no, no, I just got back home, in fact. What's on your mind?" Arnold asked, wondering.

"Well, Arnold, I was wondering if you can do me a favor on Monday... as you know, spring break is coming up, and my father, well... he's kind of working all day on Monday, so, I'll be alone at my house..." Lila explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Arnold looked down... then his eyes brightened, getting an idea. "Do you want me to come over to your house Monday? M-maybe we can do something together?"

"Gosh, would you? It would be ever so wonderful to have some company." Lila's voice gave a sigh of relief.

"It's no trouble at all! How about I meet you at your place at 9 in the morning, would that work?" Arnold asked.

"Sure!" Lila smiled. "I think that'll work!"

"Great! I'll see you on Monday then, Lila!" Arnold smiled.

"See you later, Arnold!" Lila smiled as the phone hung up.

Arnold gave a big smile as he couldn't believe what had just happened. Lila just talked to him, HIM on the phone. And she actually agreed to go on a date with him. He thought this was a perfect opportunity, it could possibly mean that, if pulled with the right moves, Lila could actually like like him back! He couldn't wait for Mon-

The phone rang again as Arnold paused. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Arnold, there you are!" A familiar voice sounded.

"Nadine?" Arnold asked in confusion. "What's going on? Did you get into another argument with Rhonda again?"

"No, no, nothing of the sort this time..." Nadine laughed. "But unfortunately, it does involve Rhonda. You see, she promised she'd attend a small bug catching convention with me... but wouldn't you know it, her parents are planning on taking her to a party that day."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Arnold sighed. "And we all KNOW Rhonda has to simply attend."

"Yeah... anyway, I needed a partner, and I randomly thought of you. So, I was wondering, if it was all right with you, could you attend that bug catching convention with me Tuesday?"

"Tuesday? Well... sure, I don't have anything to do on Tuesday. I do have plans for Monday, but that's it." Arnold said. "So... sure, Nadine. I wouldn't mind coming over on Tuesday."

"Great! The bug convention is at the park, and it starts at noon! I'll meet you by the entrance!" Nadine smiled.

"See you later, Nadine!" Arnold smiled as he hung up the phone. Arnold scratched his head as he paused. Lila on Monday... and Nadine on Tuesday... wow. Well, Arnold was used to Nadine's quirkiness, so he was more than happy to attend something with her... but his main mind was back on Lila, wondering if she...

The phone rang again as Arnold looked over at it. Arnold picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Arnold, darling! I'm so glad you picked up!" a familiar voice said through the phone.

"Oh, hey Rhonda." Arnold smiled. "What's going on?"

"It's just simply terrible. See, I was trying to experiment with new clothing combinations, when I just remembered, I didn't have a person to help compare!" Rhonda said.

"What about Nadine?" Arnold asked.

"No, I specifically need a boy for the job, Arnold. See, I need my female costume ideas to go with the male costume ideas that I have in mind! It just doesn't work without the male demographic..." Rhonda gave a sigh.

"...And I suppose you... want my help?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, would you help me? I'd greatly appreciate it, Arnold. I'm free on Wednesday, and I'll meet you by my house at ten AM. Don't be late."

"What? I-" Arnold started before Rhonda hung up. Arnold hung up the phone as he sighed. Okay, now he's busy on Wednesday with Rhonda... that's fine...

Arnold heard the phone ring as he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Arnold." A familiar, timid voice was heard on the phone as Arnold relaxed.

"Oh, hey Phoebe. Is everything okay?" Arnold asked.

"Everything's fine, except for one thing. I need your help on Thursday." Phoebe explained.

"You need my help on Thursday? How?" Arnold asked.

"Well... I need your help with the perfect science experiment, and I need you to be my test subject!" Phoebe said. "Please, nobody else wants to do it!"

"I don't know..." Arnold said... then sighed. "All right, I guess I can come over on Thursday."

"Great! See you then!" Phoebe said before hanging up.

Arnold frowned as he held his head, as if having a headache. He decided that the next person that was calling for a favor, he had to turn down. Immediately, the phone rang as Arnold frowned. "I don't know who this is, but-"

"Hey, football head."

"HELGA!" Arnold yelped, realizing who this was on the phone.

"Yeah, hi. Listen, I know I don't usually call, but... look, I have two tickets to a wrestling competition, and nobody else wants to come with me, and you're my last hope! If you don't say yes to this, you will regret it." Helga threatened.

Arnold paused, looking down. He wanted to say no, but at the same time, he knew he would invoke the wrath of a mad Helga. He sighed as he said, "All right, I don't have anything on Friday, guess I'll go."

"All right, fine. See you at the boarding house Friday at five, football head." Helga said as she hung up the phone.

Arnold just dropped the phone as he couldn't believe what was going on... Lila on Monday, Nadine on Tuesday, Rhonda on Wednesday, Phoebe on Thursday and Helga on Friday...

Arnold held his head, fainting on the bed. This was going to be an interesting spring break...

* * *

First chapter is done, and next time, we'll begin with Arnold's date with Lila! Read and review!


	2. DAY 1 PART 1: Arnold and Lila

And now, for this second chapter!

* * *

 **SUNDAY NIGHT**

"What the heck have I gotten myself into?" Arnold groaned as he held his head, his grandfather Phil sitting beside him.

Phil gave a chuckle. "You should be the luckiest man alive, Shortman! I mean, five dates, with five different girls, on five different days!"

"I know, I know, but... I don't even know how I said yes to all of them!" Arnold said, groaning. "I just... I just never thought I'd be in this situation..."

"You know, you should consider yourself lucky, Arnold. If I was in your age in your position, I wouldn't mind having all this attention from the girls!" Phil laughed.

"Grandpa, this is serious! What do I do?" Arnold said in worry.

"Oh, Shortman, you're just going to have to take the punches!" Phil explained. "Still, my grandson, a perfect ladies-man. I never thought I'd see the day..."

"Grandpa, I only like... well, maybe..." Arnold paused... then sighed. "I don't know..."

"Just take it as you go, Shortman. After all, what harm can it do? It's just five harmless dates on different days." Phil explained.

Arnold paused as he looked up, realizing maybe his grandfather was right. "I suppose I can try to keep up..."

"That's great, Shortman. Well, you better get yourself ready for that first date tomorrow!" Phil said as he got up and left Arnold's room. "I'll leave you to it..."

Arnold sighed as he looked down, wondering just how much of a fine mess he had got into...

* * *

 **DAY 1: A DATE WITH LILA**

Inside Lila's apartment, Lila hummed to herself as she was combing out her hair and twisting it into braids. She still couldn't believe that she was willingly going along on a date with Arnold... then again, it was part of the game deal she, Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe and Helga. Even though she knew Helga had a slight crush on Arnold (who was she kidding, she knew she had a creepy, yet undevoted love for him), all the girls agreed that Arnold was cute.

She couldn't quite explain where the feelings for Arnold started, though. Maybe there was still some untapped feelings she ignored during a time where she had to break it off after the whole 'chalk message' fiasco. Sure, she had some slight crushes since then... Arnold's cousin came to mind, and she did like him, but... Arnie only came around during his spring vacation or a couple weeks in summer... and from what she heard, Arnie actually had another girlfriend at his hometown, which disappointed her, but she understood. She was a bit creeped out on how similar Arnie's girlfriend was to herself, but she just accepted it.

Lila took a deep breath as her braids were braided pretty good. She then heard the phone ringing as she picked it up. She noticed that it was Helga's number on there. She sighed as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lila. Helga here. So, I was wondering... how are you going to approach Arnold?" Helga asked.

Lila sighed. "Helga, you ever so know that this is part of the contest, right? I'm supposed to be impressing Arnold in my own way... and I don't think we should copy off one another..."

"I know, I know, but... I feel like I got a little forceful, getting him to go on my Friday date..." Helga sighed.

"I know, Helga. All five of us were at Rhonda's using her phone to get Arnold on a date with each of us!" Lila sighed.

"It's just... I really want to approach him, but I don't know how I can do this... it's... I need something to get me going, you know?" Helga said.

Lila sighed. "Look, Helga, you're you, and no matter what happens, I'm sure Arnold wouldn't mind who you are. Yes, you have a tendency to go a little crazy when on the subject on Arnold, but... my point is, you just need to tone it down a little... relax a bit. Just go with the flow of things."

"Do you really think that can work?" Helga asked.

"You never know... until you give it a try. I'm afraid that's all the advice I can give you, Helga..." Lila said.

"I understand. Well, I better get going, Bob's going to be mad I'm on the phone this long as it is. Have fun on your date, Lila!" Helga said as she hung up.

"Bye Helga." Lila smiled as she hung up. Lila gave a smile, feeling accomplished with herself. She sighed as she looked at her watch as her thoughts went back to Arnold.

Lila knew that Arnold had tried multiple times since their first break-up to get back together with her... but she always rejected him with a no, no matter how adorable he was trying to be. At least Arnold was a bit of a gentleman about how he wanted to approach her... but no matter how many times the untapped feelings begged for her to give him another chance, she knew she couldn't do it... mainly because she knew Helga had a crush on him...

But now that Helga and she were part of the contest, she figured... maybe for once... she'll give those untapped feelings a listen. After all, Arnold is always a fun person to hang out with...

It was then she heard the doorbell ringing as Lila jumped up and walked over. She opened the door and noticed Arnold coming in with a bag of board games in his hand. "Oh, hello, Arnold. I'm ever so glad you can come over. I really needed the company."

"It's all right, Lila. I appreciate you inviting me over." Arnold said as Lila took Arnold by the hand and took him inside.

"Come on in, Arnold. Sorry about the small mess. Daddy and I are cleaning it a bit." Lila explained.

"That's all right, Lila." Arnold said as he pulled out some board games. "I know it's not much, but... I brought along a few board games if you want to play some."

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" Lila smiled as Arnold was looking them over.

"Do you know how to play some of these? Because if you don't, I can gladly teach you as we go along?" Arnold asked.

Lila examined a couple of the games as she said, "I have seen them, but never played them. I would be oh so glad to learn them."

"All right, Lila! I'll start off with a simple game..." Arnold said as he pulled out a Yahtzee game.

* * *

Helga sighed as she was walking around by herself, looking up in the sky. How did she manage to rope herself into this deal? She personally thought this bet was stupid... but at the same time, who was she to say no to a date with Arnold?

Worst yet, she was going to go last on Friday, which was okay, since she had wrestling tickets (one for herself, and a spare one she intended to give to Phoebe, but the bet made her brought Arnold instead), but now she was starting to get concerned. Sure, she asked Arnold out in her own Helga-way, and he did say yes... but now she got concerned. Arnold was going with Lila today, Nadine Tuesday, Rhonda Wednesday and Phoebe Thursday. She was starting to worry that by the time Arnold got to Helga... he would have already made his choice.

But she was determined. She was going to prove that she can be a good person to Arnold... and she had ALL the time in the world to think about what to do...

For now, though, she was just going to relax a bit... she still had some time, after all. She'll prove that she can be the best girl out of all of them!

Pretty soon, Arnold will know who the true Helga G. Pataki is!

* * *

Second chapter is out of the way! We'll get to the second part of the Arnold-Lila date next chapter! Well, read and review!


	3. DAY 1 PART 2: Arnold and Lila

Time for the next chapter of this story! Give it a read!

* * *

Back at Lila's house, Arnold and Lila were engaged in a simple game of chess as Lila moved her piece. "Gosh, Arnold, I'm ever so glad we could spend a lot of quality time together..."

"Me too, Lila." Arnold smiled as his heart was starting to thump. He still couldn't believe that he was over at Lila's house, playing board games with Lila. Sure, it wasn't really much of a 'date', more of a 'get-together', but he was still pretty ecstatic. He felt a little comfortable, just being around Lila.

Arnold couldn't understand it though. Every time since he realized his feelings for Lila, she had always rejected him... well, he knew he was a little too stubborn to quit, but he had to try anyway. He did manage to talk with Lila as friends a couple of times, but when the subject of 'like like' was brought up, Lila would just... slowly back off. And it wasn't always like that the first time... so why here and now was Lila inviting him? Unless...

Maybe this was her way of saying 'it's nothing personal, I just want to be friends. You always say you 'like like' me, and I'm just sick of you saying you do'. Maybe it won't be her exact words, but she'd probably be polite about it, as she always is.

"Hey, Lila, mind if I ask a question?" Arnold asked.

"Sure, Arnold." Lila smiled as Arnold moved another piece.

"It's about the whole me liking you thing." Arnold sighed. "And I know what you're going to say, but please, just hear me out and hear what I have to say, okay?"

Lila looked surprised, but kept silent.

"I don't know why, but every time we go out with each other, I always wanted to revive the spark that I wanted to see back when we... you know... we first went out. You remember that?" Arnold asked.

Lila smiled. "But of course. I thought you wrote a message saying that you loved me, and I, along with Rhonda and Nadine, oh so assumed you wrote it... I just decided to return the feelings you had."

She decided to leave out that she figured out later on that Helga was the one who wrote the message in the first place, because Arnold didn't need to know about it...

"And at the time, I didn't know about any message, despite me trying to tell you, but you wouldn't hear any of it." Arnold said. "You seemed to be so sure, and... well, we had our fun, didn't we?"

"But of course, Arnold." Lila smiled. "We always hung out at such fun places."

"Yeah... right until I told the truth." Arnold sighed. "I didn't mean to lead you on like that, but..."

"Arnold, if anything, it was my fault. You tried to tell me, and I wouldn't listen." Lila said. "And honestly, when you did, like I said, it did give me some time to think... and I noticed your handwriting and the writing on the wall didn't match, so I just decided to drop it. I'm ever so grateful you apologized later..."

"...but by then, you decided that maybe you needed some time to think. I get it." Arnold said. "Then, all the times I did think about you and try to get you back together... you just say no. I mean, there was the Cheese Festival, and..."

"...and I was grateful you took me there... though I was thinking it was for a 'friends' thing." Lila said, knowing about that night and how Helga tried to ruin it (as Helga explained to her the next day). "If I had known it was a 'like like' thing... well... I probably would have been a little nicer turning you down."

"And then there's the whole Arnie business, and I understand and respect if you do like my cousin..." Arnold started.

"Well, yes, it was true that I fell for your cousin at one point in time..." Lila said as she moved her piece. "...but thinking about it, even though I thought I did, I wouldn't know how to make the long distance work."

"...which brings me to why I think you called me here." Arnold sighed as he moved his piece.

"Why do you think I called you here, Arnold?" Lila asked.

"Deep in the back of my mind, I thought maybe, just maybe, you were actually returning the feelings of me like liking you, but... the more I think about it, the more that you just want me to hang with you as friends." Arnold looked down as Lila moved her piece. "Lila, I know you don't like me like me, and probably will never return the feelings. But just know that I'm sure there's probably some other guy who'll find you pretty and beautiful, like I do. I'm probably not the first guy that fell for you, but I know I'm not your last..."

"How do you feel about me now?" Lila asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure anymore. I want to say I still like like you, but... I came across a problem." Arnold sighed.

Lila knew what the problem was, but she pretended to be curious. "What's that?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to a bug convention with Nadine... and then Wednesday, I'm helping Rhonda with modeling for male costumes... followed by Phoebe and a science experiment... and I'm going with Helga to a wrestling competition!" Arnold groaned.

Lila whistled. "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold... you're so ever the gentleman." Lila said as she came over and put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "Don't worry, Arnold. I'm sure by the end of the week, you'll make the right choice."

"Do you really think so?" Arnold asked, looking over to Lila.

Lila gave a giggle as she said, "I know so..."

But all of a sudden, to Arnold's surprise, Lila put a hand on Arnold's chin, lifting it up as she gave him a kiss on the lips. Arnold stared back in surprise, but smiled as Lila pulled back. "Uh, Lila... does this kiss mean you like me or you like me like me?"

Lila giggled. "What do you think?"

Arnold could only hold his head, not sure about what was going through his mind.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over, Arnold. I had a wonderful time." Lila said as Arnold was leaving with the board games.

"Hey, it's no problem at all, Lila. Thanks for having me over..." Arnold said as he walked out the door.

"Oh, and Arnold? Good luck on tomorrow's get-together with Nadine." Lila said as she closed the door.

Arnold gave a nod as he started to go off, thinking about what had just went on.

Why did Lila kiss him? It just seemed to make him more confused than before. Sure, he wanted to kiss her, but it was just one of those ideas he didn't think would ever happen... and now Lila kissed him. What did this mean in his confused heart?

Maybe he'd have more time to think about it back home... and there was also the trouble of the other girls... just what was he going to do...

* * *

Later that day, Lila smiled as she sighed happily, waiting near a small café where the other four girls were sitting with her. Helga sighed as she noticed Lila's smile. "Okay, Lila, give us the deets. How'd the date with Arnold go?"

"It went pretty good. He did mention the other dates you girls are going to go on this week..." Lila said.

"All right, all right... now... the kiss. Did you do it?" Rhonda asked.

Lila gave a blush and nod, then turned to Helga in worry, but Helga kept a neutral face. Helga, noticing Lila's worried work, sighed. "Lila, I'm not mad at you. I know this is all part of the bet. The question I want to ask is... did he enjoy it?"

"Well... he was pleasantly surprised... but at the same time, confused." Lila said. "During the date, he seemed to be more conflicted with his old feelings for me..."

"Was he now?" Helga said in interest.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be even more confused when we have our turns... remember, the deal is that Arnold has to pick which girl he seems to connect to the most!" Rhonda said.

Nadine nodded. "Of course. And I already have a good schedule planned for my date tomorrow!"

"What do you have in mind?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll have to tell you... tomorrow..." Nadine said, giggling.

Helga paused in worry, but gave a hidden smirk. She was so glad she was going last... because whatever these girls had planned, she was going to trump them all!

* * *

With Monday ending, so does the Arnold and Lila date... the next day will be Tuesday, with Arnold and Nadine! Read and review!


End file.
